El paraíso es un lugar en la tierra
by Maretta
Summary: A veces no necesitamos ir al cielo para hallar nuestro propio paraíso. Contestshipping. AU


**Maretta:** Bueno hola, mi nombre es desconocido pero pueden llamarme Maretta. Es un verdadero placer regresar a aquí ya he tenido dos cuentas que desgraciadamente ya no pude recuperar una de ellas es conocida en el foro de Avatar: Last Airbender y es **_Bloody Mary Fire_** la otra es totalmente desconocida pero es _**Mara** **Ha1**_ , en los foros de Contesthipping fui conocida como _**Rouse**_ donde mis historia más conocida fue: _ **Mi Asesina Ex-Novia.**_ Sin embargo allí cometí errores nefastos mentí mucho y cree una historia de mi vida totalmente falsa, tanto que decidí desaparecer y perdí la amistad de niñas increíbles con las que pude seguir frecuentando en línea y ser grandes amigas. Hoy tengo 22 años soy una mujer hecha y derecha y estoy demasiado grandecita para tales niñerías así que decidí resubir las historias que son de mi completa autoría.

He decidio empezar de nuevo y qué mejor manera de hacerlo con uno de los últimos fanfics de Pokémon/Conetsthipping que subí. Basada en una canción de Belinda Carlisle **"Heaven is a place on Earth** " espero y les guste.

Disclaimer super shoteado xD: Pokémon no me pertenece o hubiera mandado a Serena a volar desde hace mucho ;) y el contest sería principal.

* * *

 ** _El paraíso es un lugar en la tierra_ (A Contestshipping Song-Fic)**

INE volaba a ese lugar secreto que ningún alma que se vuelca en el odio conoce, todos quieren ir allí pero no todos son dignos de la confianza. Él cree que no lo veo pero es más claro a mi vista que el mismo cristal, allí está siempre está allí aunque sus consejos y risas ya no me pertenecen.

Sólo amé una vez antes de este tiempo y fue –hasta ese momento- el único momento dulce de mi existencia: Mi infancia.

Todo atribuido a un niño pelinegro se molestó en pasar todo el día conmigo luego de que mis exigentes padre me hicieran llorar culpándome de algo que no había cometido, aún recuerdo sus ojos ambarinos absorbiéndome con confianza, creí que pasaría muchos años con aquel primer dueño de mi corazón…hasta que tres días después murió ahogado en la alberca de su casa. Esa tarde lloré como nunca, mis lágrimas parecían rocas saliendo de mis ojos. Mis progenitores sólo se burlaban de mi sufrimiento, reían al azotarme en la espalda, disfrutaban ver mi sangre salpicar las alfombras y no entendía porque.

Cuando tuve suficiente edad para velar por mí, escapé de casa y sin mirar atrás me adentré a un vago mundo donde sólo era una pieza más del juego. Me terminé de criar en las frías calles de Londres invadidas por fieros leones y yo siendo un suculento pedazo de carne andante. Creí morir luego de un accidente atroz y allí fue cuando conocí a mi protector; INE llegó a hacer menos pesada mi condena y siempre le estaría agradecida.

Muchos hombres pasaron por mi vida, todos querían sólo favores de mí obviamente nada reciproco.

La pregunta que siempre mi corazón echaba era "¿Algún día alguien amará a una sucia rata como yo?" era la respuesta que mi cerebro articulaba. Sin embargo INE dijo desde el principio que siempre existe "un uno para el otro sólo" bastaba con tener paciencia.

Fue el verano de mi vigésimo quinto cumpleaños; que volví a sentir esa chispa loca que alguna vez invadió mi pequeño cuerpo. Recogía basura en al parque como todos los días, buscaba en los montones algún objeto que pudiera servirme cuando una cometa cayó sobre mi cabeza. Al principio me enojé hasta que vi a una pequeña niña de cabellos verdes con el rostro rojo de vergüenza avanzando a toda velocidad a recoger su juguete.

Mi enojo se fue y se lo entregué, cuando una voz masculina me dijo por detrás:

—Disculpe a mi hija, es un poco distraída.

Voltee para decirle al individuo que no había problema pero al hacerlo me arrepentí por completo y me puse tan roja como la niña, juraba haber visto al hombre más atractivo que me pudiera imaginar. Era como uno de esos príncipes sacados de esos cursis cuentos de hadas. No podía mirarlo a la cara mis nervios se apoderaron de mi sistema motriz haciéndome actual como una completa imbécil.

Me hablaba y me hablaba yo lo escuchaba con atención pero seguía sin poder establecer contacto visual con él, en un estúpido acto de reflejo le mire la mano buscando algún anillo que demostrara que estaba "atado", para mi sorpresa no encontré nada. Un hombre como él era claro que solo no lo dejaban, pero no podía creer que al menos no tuviera novia –cosa que confirme mientras platicábamos- además era bastante joven, yo le calculaba que como máximo me llevaba dos años…y no me equivoqué.

El tomo carmesí no dejaba mi cara, es más me puse peor aún y es que por dentro me reí como loca al pensar que un tipo de su clase -porque hasta de lejos se le notaba la facha de la alta- se fijaría en una cosa como yo.

Sin temor a equivocarme puedo afirmar que fueron las horas más increíbles que haya vivido, su sonrisa, su presencia, su encanto hicieron de las suyas transformándome en una mujer –al menos por esos momentos- completamente feliz. Cuando avisó que pronto retornaría a su casa mi aura volvió a ser gris y sin vida, pero no duró más de pocos segundos cuando me invitó a visitarlo además Samantha –el nombre de su hija- al parecer "me había aprobado" solté una risa idiota pero emotiva al saber eso, garabateó su dirección en un pedazo de papel, me lo entregó y seguido se retiró.

Sólo recuerdo que seguido de eso fui a dormir en mi sumamente incómoda cama de ese apestoso cuarto del motelucho de tres pesos donde dormía, pasé al noche entera pensando en aquel sujeto elegante. A la mañana siguiente me duché en los comunales y salí directo a ver en qué clase de nido vivía el hombre con su hija. Lejos, sí pero no me importó la distancia. Al llegar confirmé mis sospechas: Una mansión enorme que más bien parecía un palacio estilo árabe, inmenso; suficiente como para recibir a todo el país y que aún sobre espacio para la mitad de otro.

"No sé en qué me metiste INE pero creo que te has equivocado" maquiné totalmente decepcionada. Tan sumergida estaba en mi coraje que no me di cuenta que una mujer de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años me observaba divertida.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita? — habló causándome un terrible susto.

— ¿Eh?...No, este es que ayer me invitaron a venir y…

—Ah usted de quien la niña Sam ha nombrado todo el santo día ¿Su nombre es May no?

— ¿En serio me ha nombrado tanto? Y sí, soy yo.

—Desde ayer, dice que usted es su futura _Leenijam_

Ella rió, y yo no entendí y créanme que si en ese momento hubiera sabido que eso significaba mamá, me hubiera ahogado y tapado el rostro de la maldita pena.

La mujer la cual se llamaba Martha, me invitó a entrar y me sentí un cero a la izquierda, todo un lujo digno de un rey y yo enfundaba con un traje digno de… ¡Ni siquiera de una sirvienta!

—Siento decirle, que el señor Brightman salió de la ciudad por unas semanas.

¿Ah? ¿¡Enconces porque me hizo pasar!? Me cuestioné en ese instante.

— Pero me dejó a cargo aquí, sé que le causó buena impresión y no me extrañaría lo que pienso en estos momentos. En unas semanas se llevará a cabo la celebración por el cumpleaños de la madre del amo Drew, la señora Salvia es una mujer con un humor extraño pero a la vez divertido, siempre le dice a su hijo que debería conocer a alguien más, pero la sorprenderemos con su presencia en esta ocasión.

Mi cerebro quedó fundido de haber rebobinado tanto .Con cuidado recapitulé lo que esa otoñal dama me planteaba….

Para hacerlo simple, quería que la mamá de Drew viera que su hijo ha recompuesto su vida. Conmigo. Oh. Demonios.

Como en una fea película de los cincuenta me "entrenaron" para comportarme bien durante ese tiempo previo a la celebración. Me destrocé los pies con esos ultra modernos y espantosos tacones, los vestidos entallados me interrumpían el proceso de respiración. Mis palabras salían como iban. Aunque eso no requirió una propia corrección debido a que Martha me recomendó ser yo misma. Fue una de las pocas cosas en la que estuve de acuerdo con ella durante mi "transformación"

Por primera vez en años dormí en una cómoda cama, las sábanas me protegían del frío, ya no tenía que dormir con una pistola en espera de que alguien llegara a mi habitación a querer propasarse conmigo. Mi alivio se comprobaba con un dulce suspiro cada mañana.

Al fin la fecha esperada llegó y los nervios me consumían, incluso arruiné el perfecto manicure que la estilista me hizo unos día antes. Si hubiera estado allí capaz que me agarraba a palazos. Pero aun así estaba decidida.

Las personas empezaron a llegar un mar de gente entro a la enorme residencia y yo debía esperan como doncella en la torre más alta. Su familia –junto con él- fueron los últimos en llegar. Martha me dijo que saliera, pero tardé en obedecer los nervios se hacían más grandes y llegó un momento en que ya no quise salir pero Sam me vio y corrió abrazarme, fue cuando todo el mundo me notó. No es por exagerar pero yo sí me veía bien, fue el primer vestido de todos los que me puse desde esas semanas agotadoras que realmente me gusto.

En cuando a mi caballero peliverde, no dejaba de mirarme.

Se acercó despacio y me dedicó una sonrisa como para derretirte.

Me dijo que estaba perfecta, depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla sin dejar de halagarme. En serio se notaba que mis experiencias con los hombres eran terribles, pues no sabía cómo tratar a uno decente como él.

Caminaba de su brazo como si fuera una princesa. Me presentó y yo con mi típica voz rara saludé educadamente. Afortunadamente mi entonación les pareció única y adorable más que tediosa. ¡Genial!

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, esa gente ricachona –como yo la llamaba- fue de lo más amable y no se molestaron e incomodaron cuando les mencione mis orígenes humildes, de hecho la mayoría de ellos también tenían procedencias similares.

Bromeé, baile, comí, bebí y hasta felicité a mi suegra. Sí… pero en ese momento aún no lo era. También conocí a quienes serían mis futuras cuñadas. Locas, amables, divertidas y con una personalidad explosiva. Desde el primer momento nos agradamos y nos tratamos como verdaderas hermanas. Amigos de la familia etc.

Pasado el tiempo nos separamos de la multitud pudimos hablar con tranquilidad.

—Pareces una diosa.

—Gracias.

— ¿Sabes? Te invité hace casi un mes. No puedo creer que me hayas esperado.

—La señora Martha me dijo que tenías una emergencia, y durante ese tiempo trató de volver "princesa a la plebeya" — esto último le molestó bastante,

—Tú ya eras una princesa.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Claro que sí.

—Sólo era una chica de la calle, no era digna de ti

— ¡No digas tonterías May! Eras una auténtica princesa, una mujer real y hermosa ¿Sabes cuantas sólo me buscan por el dinero? ¿Para hacerse de una vida que según merecen? Por eso me divorcié de Raila la primera vez. Apenas se recuperó de dar a luz a Samantha y se fue…con millones sacados de mi cuenta. Fue un divorcio unilateral, pero aun así me fue concedido. He salido con mujeres pero ninguna era sincera. Lo sé porque cuando vi por primera vez esos hermosos zafiros de tu mirada…eras diferente. Me enamoré de ti, sólo con hablarte. Tonto lo sé pero inevitable y…

Sin pensarlo más lo besé con todas mis fuerzas, me separé unos segundos y le dije a la cara "Entonces ambos somos tontos, porque también me enamoré de ti"

Nos volvimos a besar y allí empezó nuestra historia, ya se imaginarán que pasó después…

Pero mejor será que se los cuente.

Los siguientes meses fueron de lo más locos.

No pasó mucho de hacernos novios –esa noche- cuando nos casamos; de plano ya ni nos comprometimos, la ceremonia fue en el amplio salón-jardín del ala norte, me obligaron a ponerme un vestido de novia de cuarenta mil dólares -¿Qué? Para mí era una exageración en el costo- Fue más frecuentada que la boda del mismo príncipe de Inglaterra. Ese día todo me salió mal incluso se me rompieron las correas de los zapatos y el peinado se me deshizo a media ceremonia, mis damas de honor se emborracharon antes pero eso sí fueron el alma de la fiesta. Nos fuimos de Luna de Miel a Sudáfrica…y… ¿Para qué quieren que les cuente? ¡Fue increíble! Sobre todo por el cielo lleno de estrellas fugaces durante esas noches. Y lo otro claro.

Cuando regresamos me llegaron con el interrogatorio. Típico de aquellas.

La ex esposa de Drew llegó a reclamar a su familia. Por primera vez en la historia "del mundo mundial" los celos me invadieron. Me los contuve hasta que la encontré vestida muy sexy en su cuarto. Tuvieron que llevarla al hospital por severos golpes. Drew cada que lo recuerda me fastidia con eso y Sam nunca se enteró de que ella era su madre biológica, para ella YO soy su madre. Luego de eso hablé seriamente con ella, nunca se volvió a aparecer en sus vidas.

Escalamos montañas, viajamos a muchos lados, conocimos gente importante y nuestro ritmo de vida acelerado se calmó con una noticia perfecta: Mi embarazo.

Y así es como estoy ahora, con siete meses de gestación me siento inmensa. Aunque me molesta que quieran hacer todo por mí y sí me costó acostumbrarme después de mi boda a hora es mucho peor. Es la víspera de navidad y como es costumbre habrá una gran fiesta.

Arreglaba mi cabello frente a un espejo cuando oí tocar la puerta, como todas las empleadas estaban arreglando el salón fui a abrir yo misma y cuando lo hice…No podía creer lo que mis ojos presenciaban, allí estaba ella…la mujer que me trajo a este mundo.

Empapada, con la ropa llena de agujeros, sucia, desgreñada, con cicatrices notables en su cara. Ninguna dijo nada, sólo se limitó a ver mi voluminoso vientre más que sorprendida. Nos miramos por escasos segundos. El odio que impregnó en mí se notó de inmediato. Sentimientos invadieron mi cuerpo, la impotencia y esos dolorosos recuerdos cobraron vida momentánea en mi cabeza. Todos esos momentos de desgracia de la que fui protagonista gracias a ella. No sé qué habrá sido de mi padre pero sinceramente ya no me importa, ni me importará

Ganas no me faltaron de golpearla con todas mis fuerza pero no iba a rebajarme a su nivel, le cerré la puerta en la cara sin antes decirle que la perdonaba. No vi su reacción pero si algo he aprendido en esta vida es a perdonar a quienes no tienen la razón por más daño que no hayan hecho.

Toque mi vientre cuando un par de inconfundibles brazos me atraparon, me volteé y le di a Drew un pequeño beso, él sólo me guiñó el ojo y me levantó para ir a nuestra habitación.

Antes de entrar a nuestros aposentos vi a INE -de quién hace ya tiempo que no sabía- por última vez sonriéndome, asintiendo y despidiéndose de mi sin antes decirme un gracioso "Te lo dije"

Y es que tenía razón, cuando uno cree de verdad puede tener "Su propio paraíso en la tierra"

 **FIN**


End file.
